Merry Christmas, Jadis
by Chemically Unstable Disco
Summary: Jadis Way is the daughter of famous rock star Gerard Way. She was thrust into the limelight when he came to find her, and now she faces some serious problems. The official sequel to 'You're My What' Please R&R!
1. What A Day

**Christmas, 2008**

**What a day…**

"Merry Christmas, Jadis!" dad said merrily, as he handed me a present. I smiled as I took the gift. Inside the wrapping paper, I discovered a fancy art set; special pens, sketch paper, brushes, markers, pencils, everything you could dream of!

"Thank you, dad!" I squealed, giving him a hug. I sat back down on the floor, and looked up at the others – Frank, Bob, Ray, Uncle Mikey, dad, my step-mum, and my real mum – who were all sitting on the sofas in the cozy living room of my dad's house. Along with Aunt Alicia, Jamia, Christa and Bob's girlfriend, Katlin, who were standing up, seeing as there weren't enough chairs.

"No problem. I wasn't sure you'd like it actually; it _has_ been a while since I've had to buy a Christmas present for a teenage girl," he smiled. "I mean, ever since Mikey grew up-" he added, but broke off laughing. I giggled too when Mikey threw a Christmas bauble at dad's head.

"My turn," Frank bubbled. He ran over to the tree in the corner, grabbed a package, and gave it to Bob. It looked quite small, but what was inside made everyone laugh.

"Mr. Bean!" Bob exclaimed, fully removing the Mr. Bean bobble head from the wrapping. "Just what I needed," he laughed.

"You like it? Yay!" Frank quickly gave Bob a hug. I think it was a whole three seconds before Bob shoved him away. Frank stumbled back, and tripped over an armrest, falling into dad's lap.

"Hello Sweetums. Did you miss me?" Frank asked. He then lent in to try and peck dad on the lips. It didn't seem like dad was going to complain - and he didn't. Jamia promptly interjected though. She picked her husband up, off dad's lap, right before he planted the kiss.

"Frankie," Jamia said in a pissed off tone.

"Yes, my sexy beast?" Frank replied, grinning.

"Keep it G rated people!" Ray muttered, chuckling at the scene.

"I've got a present to give too, so if you would kindly avert your attention," I said, grabbing a parcel I'd earlier placed under the tree. It was something for all them; all of My Chemical Romance. I put it on Mikey's lap, seeing as he was in-between Ray and Bob.

"_To my favourite band and new family. Love, Jadis,_" Mikey read aloud. Frank and dad quickly shuffled closer.

Mikey slowly peeled back the paper, to reveal a scrapbook. It was practically everything they'd ever done. It was how they'd started off; past concerts; album facts. Each member had their own section; each album had its own section; and then there was the section after I'd met them. That was the section that seemed to catch their attention the most.

"Do you like it?" I asked, awkwardly. Dad had moved closer, so that he could also see.

"Wow! Stalker much?" Frank joked. I punched him in the arm playfully.

"Do you know how long it took me to compile this? I've been working on it for months!" I defended.

"Wow! Nerd much?" Frank said again.

"Oh shut-up, Frank," Bob muttered, punching Frank square in the balls. Frank grunted, and doubled over, while I laughed.

"Frank Iero, you just got owned!" Ray spoke from the other side of Mikey; farthest away from Frank.

"This is insane!" Mikey commented, still studying the scrapbook.

"Thank-you. I'm glad _someone_ appreciates it." I replied.

"You know we appreciate you, Jadis," dad put in, giving me a hug.

Once all the presents had been given out, we had dinner and relaxed. The room still buzzed though – especially seeing as Lindsey and dad had only _too_ much to talk about with their first child on the way. I was so excited about having a younger sibling too.

It was about 11pm when mum finally decided we should leave. There hadn't been much alcohol – in consideration of dad and uncle Mikey – but what there had been, mum had managed to find. She seemed quite tipsy as we left, and dad was clearly concerned about her driving, practically demanding that we stayed the night. But mum wouldn't hear it – we _did_ basically live right next door.

"How about I drop you over there, and then I'll take your car over tomorrow?" dad tried to compromise.

"Nah nah!" mum responded. Dad flashed me a worried glance, and I'm sure my face mirrored his expression.

"Mum, I really think we should stay the night." I tried. Mum wouldn't hear it.

"Nonsense!" she giggled, shoving me out the door. I dashed back quickly and gave dad a hug, then jumped into the car. Mum started the engine, and back out of the driveway with surprising caution.

We were practically home, and I realized, dad's worry had gotten me worried, and the worry had been for no reason.

I was struck out of this realization, as mum honked the horn loudly. Headlights flashed, and then nothing.


	2. Déjà Vu

**Déjà Vu**

"Not again! Fuck!! Not again," someone moaned. I struggled for a moment, then opened my eyes to see dad at my bedside. My head throbbed, and my ribs ached, but I was mostly confused.

"Dad? Where am I?" I said in a soft voice.

"Jadis? Oh thank God you're awake!" another voice cried. Mikey quickly came into view.

"How're you feeling, Jay?" dad asked.

"Ummm, fine…what happened?" I questioned, rubbing my head. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at them. The two brothers seemed extremely down, and I refused to believe it was because of me.

"What happened?" I repeated, much sterner this time, and sitting fully upright.

"You were in a car accident, Jadis." Dad said, looking at the ground. "And it wasn't even your car that caused the accident; it was another driver who was fucking pissed out of his mind," dad paused. "You're lucky; the idiot didn't hit your side of the car very much,"

"Just spit it out," I murmured weakly. I could tell that whatever was coming, it wasn't good. The depressed mood had sunken in over the room, and I was about to find out why.

"Your mother has passed away, Jadis." Mikey said quickly. So quickly in fact, I wasn't even sure it was what he'd said.

I stared at him, in stunned silence.

"Jadis?" dad asked. He was right next to me, but his voice seemed far away. Someone picked up my hand, making me look down at it. It too seemed far away; as if I was a kite, tied down, but the wind wanted me.

Dad's thumb stroked the top of my hand, but I could barely feel it. All I felt was a strange, comforting numbness.

I slowly looked into my father's eyes, and I saw that he was crying. Gently raising my own hand to my cheek, I realized that I, too, was crying.

She was gone. She was really gone. And she was never coming back. And she would never hold me again. And she would never be there to understand again. And she would never be my lively mother again. Because, she was dead; and no-one could change that.

"She-she-she's gone," I whispered. Tears fully overflowed from my eyes, and I began to get hysterical. Dad engulfed me in a bear hug, somehow managing not to hurt me.

"If only…" I muttered.

"It's alright, Jadis. It's going to be alright," dad cooed to me. My body shuddered in his arms, but it was so comforting to know that someone was there to hold me.

"Make sure Fear and Regret don't befriend me, daddy! Please! Make sure Fear and Regret don't hurt me!!" I cried. I was barely making much sense, but I think he understood the reference to _The Black Parade_ characters.

"Calm down, Jay. Everything will be fine. We'll all be looking out for you now. Everyone is here for you; your entire extended family."

"Don't leave me, daddy! I'm so lost! I'm confused!" I sobbed. My breath started to become irregular. The second it did, who else was there with my inhaler other than, the one and only, Mikey Way; my Uncle.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jay. We're all here; we're all watching out for you." Mikey said smiling; but behind the smile, I could clearly see the sadness that we all felt.

Mikey left – after I'd cried for about another hour – to ask the doctor if I could leave. The doctor said that was fine, and we got out of there as fast as we could. Just the mere thought that my mother had died in same building only hours earlier was revolting. As dad drove me home (Mikey having left in his own car to go to his own home) I fell asleep. It had been a long night. It had started with great festive cheer; turned to great sorrow; and then I had put up a great fight about getting into another car.

"It's a deathtrap!" I'd yelled at dad.

"It's your only way home, unless you'd rather walk or stay at this morgue!" he'd snapped back.

"I almost died in one of these things a few hours ago! My mother did," I'd replied icily.

"Jadis, I understand. I really do. How do you think I feel, how Mikey feels, every time we get into one of these things, knowing that our own grandmother, who we loved so greatly, died in one herself?"

That had halted my arguments. Without another word, I'd stepped inside, and shut the door behind me.

"Hey, Jay? Come on, sweetie. I can't carry you," dad murmured as he gently prodded me with his finger. He was standing outside my car door.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Five more minutes,"

"Jadis, get your lazy ass out of my car!"

"No," I mumbled, falling back into my sleep. Dad reached over and released my seatbelt. It flew up and hit me in the jaw. "Ow!" I exclaimed, sitting up properly.

"Now march!" dad ordered, taking advantage off my sudden alertness.

"You never told me to march when I was your soldier, and now I'm your daughter and I have to march." I muttered as I groggily got out of the car.

We walked inside to a dark house; a house full of happy memories.

My eyes blurred over with tears, and I latched on to dad's side. He put a comforting arm around me, and guided me towards the spare room where I'd sleep.

I simply took my shoes off and got into bed fully clothed. I was much too exhausted to change.

Dad reluctantly left me when I told him I didn't want him to sing me to sleep. Instead, that night, I cried myself to sleep. I needed a plan; but I was so lost and confused, I decided that crying was good for now. And as I sobbed and moaned into my pillow, I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep; a dream world full of nightmares and horrors.


	3. This But Begins The Woe Others Must End

**This But Begins The Woe Others Must End**

**~Romeo [Romeo & Juliet – William Shakespeare]**

I groggily wandered out to the kitchen at about midday.

"There you are, Jay. I was starting to worry. How you feeling?" dad asked me.

"Fine," I lied. Instantly, dad knew there was something wrong. I only said I was fine when I wasn't, and vice versa.

"It'll be ok, Jay. We'll get through this." Dad promised me, massaging my shoulder. I shrugged out of his hand, and walked over to the fridge. From the bare fridge I selected two eggs, a piece of toast and a slice of cheese. I boiled the eggs, then toasted the bread and put a slice cheese on top. When the eggs were softly boiled, I peeled the shell off and put them on top of the toast and cheese, then sat down at the table and started eating. All the while dad had been attempting to pry, but I just ignored him all together.

It wasn't until Lindsey got home from her doctor's appointment, that dad left me alone. She'd loped into the home, and dad had quickly scuttled over to her, eager to hear any news about the baby. There wasn't much too tell, but Lindsey was tired, so he helped into bed to rest.

While dad was gone, I quickly grabbed a bag from my room. Inside it had my phone, iPod, sketch book, drink bottle, novel, glasses case and my favourite guitar pic – the one Dean had given me

"Dad, I'm going out!" I called to him. Whether or not he heard me, I didn't know or care. I put on a hoodie, then a leather jacket over the top. I slipped on a pair of black hobo gloves and a beanie, then wrapped a scarf around my neck. Tying up my dark purple-ish red Doc Martins, I ventured out into the cold streets of Los Angeles. Honestly, it wasn't that cold, but I wanted to be prepared – it _was _my first Christmas/winter in America.

_Experience rating: So far, it pretty much sucked. _

My destination was about seventeen blocks away, but I didn't care whether or not I froze in the streets; my mum was gone. The realization was harsh, but it was the truth, and the cold air helped to keep me alert as I came to grips with it.

I think I'd walked about six blocks, when I heard someone call my name. I snapped to full attention, and looked around to see who had called me.

"Jadis? What are you doing walking around in the cold?" someone called to me again. I finally spotted a car which had pulled over. Out of the driver's side window, the very person I was looking for leaned out. He was only wearing a skivvy – no jacket – making me feel stupid.

"Hey, Frankie," I mumbled, shuffling over to his car. "What are you doing around here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He looked at me, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you _think's_ wrong?! My mother died last night!" I fumed at him. He hadn't done anything wrong; I was just pissed off for no particular reason.

"It's ok, Jay. Calm down. Where are you headed?"

"I don't really know," I shrugged, as tears began to slowly trickle down my face. "I think I was looking for you."

"Why don't you hop in?" he suggested. I nodded feebly, and got in beside him; in the passenger seat. He gave my back a quick rub before taking off.

"Does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?" I whispered to myself. The song had been haunting me all morning. It was the song I had chosen to play at Dean's funeral; it had been the first song he properly taught me on guitar.

"Cheer-up, Jay. It's not the end of the world," Frank tried to comfort me. All he really did, though, was get _The Ghost Of You,_ caught on replay, in my mind.

"Never coming home, never coming home," I sobbed.

"Really, Jadis, when you say it like that, _of course_ it's going to sound emo!" Frank tried again.

"Shut-up!" I screamed. Frank swerved a little on the road, as he jumped in shock.

"I can do that too, you know?" Frank said in his joking way. "Stand up fucking tall; and don't let them see your face. And take my fucking hand; you'll never be afraid again!"

"That doesn't count, you wrote that song," I tried to hide my smile; I wasn't very successful.

"Actually, I wrote the guitar part for only two of those songs. Not that one. It counts,"

"I'm sorry. I've just sort of jumped in your car, acted all depressed, then screamed at you. Let me out wherever, and I'll find my way home. I'm just being a nuisance to you at the moment."

"Not true, Jay. I love you. You're like my daughter as much as Gee's."

"Still, I'm acting like a bitch."

"Well, you said it not me," Frank grinned his famous grin. It didn't quite look the same with his funny facial hair, and slightly pudgy cheeks, but he was still the Frankie I loved.

"A word of advice," I said. "SHAVE!"

"What? All of it?"

"All of it!"

"Why?"

"Trust me. I used to want to steal your- never mind. Point is, I used to look up to you lot, and facial hair is Bob's thing!" and just to tease him a little I added while poking him, "So is the pudgy thing,"

"Hey! It's Christmas! Fuck off!" He reached over and scruffled my hair. "What did you want to steal?" He grinned evilly at this.

"You don't want to know," I told him.

"I think I do."

"No. You _really_ don't want to know!" I repeated with severe certainty.

"Tell me!"

"Your underpants," I muttered quickly, hoping he wouldn't understand what I said.

"What the fuck?! Why?!"

_Damn, he understood!_ I thought._ Only person who seems to anymore…_ I added mentally.

"To see if you write your name on them! And, I was dared to." I told him defensively.

"Well, for your information, I _don't_ write my name on my underwear…anymore."

We both laughed.

Frank pulled the car into the hotel parking lot, and parked. He took his seatbelt off, then turned and looked at me.

"Do you want to come up? I'm sure Jamia will squeeze you to death if you do." He smiled kindly.

"Sure. Why not? I don't really think I'm quite ready to go back into that icy wind." I returned the smile, but even I could feel it was tainted with sadness.

"You call _that_ icy? Come to Jersey in winter! It's like a fucking freezer! But colder!!" Frank said with over-the-top exaggeration.

"I think that's the most emotion you've ever shown." I told him in a monotone.

"Come on. Come up. Jamia will love you for it."

"Alright," I sighed. We both got out of the car, and entered the four star hotel. Frank led the way to the lift. We both stepped inside, and Frank pressed the button for floor 15. I watched as the numbers slowly moved up; one by one – until they stopped, between eight and nine.

I hadn't even had sufficient time to comprehend what was happening, when Frank exclaimed, quite simply, "Fuck!"

"What?" I asked feeling a little panicked at his reaction to the frozen numbers.

"Um…we're kinda stuck," he told me, distracted.

"Uh huh," I said, while the panic slowly over took me. "I'm fucking claustrophobic!" I screeched at him.

"So am I!" he screeched back. "Look," he added in a calmer tone, "we'll just press the phone button thingo, and get out of here in a jiffy."

"Who the fuck says 'jiffy'?!" I yelled at him. When I panicked, I tended to yell at everyone.

"I do! Now calm the fuck down!"

"How can I, when my asthma inhaler is at home?!"

Then was when Frank realized why I was getting so worked up.

"Oh, crap! Jadis, deep breath! Calm down! Please?" Frank started to worry too, which didn't really help. My breathing went haywire, and there was no Mikey to appear with my inhaler this time. God, why wasn't I ever more prepared?

Frank smashed the emergency call button a few dozen times, then sat me down against the wall. He sat opposite, looking at me with composed features.

"Jadis, look at me," he ordered calmly. I did as he told me. "Now, take a deep breath in."

I did.

"And exhale,"

I did.

"Ok, now just keep doing that until you calm down, alright?"

I nodded.

Frank moved to the wall beside me, and rubbed my arm for comfort.

"Everything will be fine, ok? You're alright?"

I nodded. Somehow, he had calmed me down a lot, and I now felt more in control of my breathing.

Frank smiled at me, also noticing that I'd calmed down.

"I think it would be best if you had a little cat nap until we're out of her; is that alright with you?"

I nodded again, unable to speak anymore. The shock of the whole attack, and the speed at which it happened, seemed to have drained me.

He gently positioned me so that my head was comfortably on his lap. He started humming, and soon enough, I was in a gentle, comfortable sleep.


	4. Extra Extra! Read All About It!

**Extra! Extra! Read All About It!**

_**Jadis Way…**_

I awoke when Frank was pulling me up into a sitting position. The lift door had been pulled open by some guy wearing a funny outfit. He smiled as I stared at him in confusion.

"Oh, Frank! Only you would get stuck in an elevator shaft!" Jamia said, running over and hugging Frank tightly. I assumed he must've called her while I was napping.

I coughed, having a little dust in my throat.

"Are you alright, Jadis?" Frank fussed. Well, I _had_ had an asthma attack not long ago, so I guess it was fair enough.

"I'm fine now. Thank-you for calming me down," I said sweetly. I coughed again.

"Let's go up to our room, and have a nice coffee." Jamia suggested.

"Sounds good," Frank agreed, and I just nodded.

We took the stairs up the remaining six floors. No-one spoke much the whole way up, but my breathing became raspy as we reached our floor – finally!

"Jadis, why don't you carry your asthma inhaler with you?" Jamia scolded, in a maternal way.

"I honestly never used it until a certain Gerard came knocking at my door." I told her.

"You might want to check your phone, Jay. I heard it buzzing and bleeping and spontaneously combusting in your bag, while you were napping. I didn't look at it though." Frank informed me.

I did, and sure enough there were about ten messages on the screen. I scrolled through them and found they were all from dad. He'd freaked out when he realized I wasn't there – even though I'd told him I was going out; shows how distracted he is – and he'd freaked out even more when I hadn't replied to him. It appeared he'd also tried to call me multiple times.

His concern, which should have made me at least a little bit grateful, made me irritated. He ignored me completely, only worrying when he thought I'd died.

"I think you should call him," Jamia said. She was standing opposite me in the kitchen, not able in anyway to see my phone. I suppose it was just her instinct, to figure out that I'd be pissed off at my dad, for texting me like crazy. Unfortunately, she was right.

I dialed dad's home number into my phone, and hit call. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" dad asked anxiously.

"Hi, dad, just thought you'd like to know I'm not dead yet." I said smiling.

"Jadis? Where are you?!" he growled.

"Chillax. I'm with Frank. We got stuck in the lift and I fell asleep."

"I was worried about you,"

"You only notice me when I'm not there,"

"That's not true,"

"Isn't it?"

"Jay, I understand that you're hurt right now. I understand that you feel I'm not giving you enough attention. I do! And I'm sorry. There's just so much going on right now. I'm very busy,"

"Too busy for your only daughter?"

"Jadis, I'm sorry! I know I should give you more attention but-"

"Are you saying I've got ADD or something? I'm not an attention whore!"

"I never said that,"

"It sure sounded like it! How about you go send little tweets to fans and give them heartattacks."

"Jadis! What has gotten into you?"

"Fuck off!" I screamed, slamming the phone shut.

Frank and Jamia stared at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I've got to go." I turned and walked out of the hotel room, and started on the stairs. Tears burned trails down my cheeks. I was only down the first flight of stairs, when I sat down in a corner, and started crying.

"I'm such a bitch," I kept mumbling to myself.

After about ten minutes of blubbering, I looked up and screamed. Frank was leaning on the railing in front of me, arms crossed over his chest.

"When the fuck did you get there?!" I screeched at him.

"Jamia thought I should drive you home." He told me, not answering my question.

"I don't want to go 'home'." I argued.

"Too bad," he said simply. He yanked me off the ground, and dragged me down the stairs by my arm. I protested the entire way, but he didn't listen to a word I said. When we got to the car, he picked me up, and threw me into the back, because I was being so uncooperative.

"You're being an asshole," I growled.

Frank just smiled into his rearview mirror, and drove me home without another word.

I stormed inside, throwing my bag on the ground, and running into my room.

"Jadis?" dad squeaked from another room, "is that you?"

"What's it matter?" I yelled back. I slammed my door shut, and tried not to listen to Frank and dad talk outside my room. I didn't have much luck though.

"She's really irritable," Frank was saying.

"I noticed," dad replied.

"You really need to try and connect wi-"

"Don't you think I have?" dad snapped, cutting Frank off.

There was a pause.

"Look," Frank said, "losing a loved one is really hard – we all know that. Jadis had already lost someone she loved, and now she has lost her mother. I don't even think she has fully gotten over the loss of Dean, and now her mother has left her, and can't comfort her anymore. You're the only parent she can rely on anymore, and you seem to be too preoccupied for her. Don't, try and tell me you're trying – I can see you're busy – but to Jadis, it looks as if you're too busy for your only daughter. She's just lost the only thing in her life that was ever stable, and no-one seems to be there to help her stand back up, and get through it. I'll help you, Gee, but you need to know where to start; you need to understand your daughter." Frank ended his little lecture. His words hung in the air, as silence crept over the conversation.

"Frank," dad finally said, "you're so fucking right, it's not funny."

I heard dad moving toward my door. I jumped on to my bed, and buried my face in the pillow.

Everything was fucked! Nothing was right! Why couldn't everything just fix itself?

Dad knocked on my door. I groaned, and he entered cautiously.

"Jay?" he asked, trying to get my attention. I ignored him. "Jadis," he said, sterner.

"What?" I growled, still not facing him.

He sighed. "Jay, I love you – we all do – and we hate seeing you like this; me most of all. I hate to know that my own flesh and blood is upset and depressed. Jadis, look at me!"

I glanced at him from beneath my hair. He took the opportunity to tackle me.

"Dad!" I squealed as he tickled me; I couldn't help but laugh. "Stop it! Stop it!" I giggled.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Jadis, please talk to me; I love you and I want to understand what you're feeling. I want to help you move on. I know it's hard – I still miss my grandma – but life can end so quickly, you need to live it while you can."

I nodded, understanding fully what he meant.

"But you can't expect me to just forget about her so quickly. She's not even in the ground yet." I told him.

"I know – and I totally understand that – but don't let this grief control your life." He told me.

"Ok. But what can I do? There's nothing _to_ do, and I really don't want to go home right now; but all my stuff's there. If only we'd-" I'd been about to say, 'If only we'd stayed the night,' but dad cut me off.

"Jadis, none of this 'if only' crap. Ok? You can't change the past. What happened happened, and I believe it was for a reason."

"What possible reasoning could you give me for my mother dying?" I snapped.

"Jadis," he paused. "I'm really sorry."

I avoided his gaze, knowing that I'd been irrational…again.

"Do you want to get a coffee? I need to talk to you about something else anyway." He suggested, rolling off the bed.

"Ok," I mumbled, following him. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tidy it a little. We exited my room, and Frank was standing outside. He smiled when he saw me.

"Feeling better, Jay?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit," I smiled, giving him a hug.

"We're going to go get a coffee, do you want to come with?" dad asked Frank.

"I'd say yes, but I think Bob wanted me." Frank replied.

"Please?" dad tried again. "I'm sure Bob would understand." I heard a touch of need and urgency in his voice. What was he going to tell me?

"Oh! Umm…ok," Frank said. Whatever _it_ was, Frank was in on it. "I'll just need to give Bob a quick ring. Can I use your phone?"

"Sure. You know where it is," dad motioned towards the kitchen.

"What's going on?" I said, turning to dad the second Frank left the room.

"Not yet, Jadis, I'll tell you when we leave." Dad said. So I was right, something _was_ up. Now I just needed to find out what. Seeing as dad wanted to be in a public place to tell me, I probably wasn't going to like it.

Frank returned, and we left the house. The three of us got into Frank's car – seeing as it was blocking the driveway – and drove off.

"Where exactly are we going?" Frank asked, as he drove down crowded streets.

"Starbucks," Gerard replied quickly.

_Yum Starbucks. _I thought. I hadn't had a good Starbucks in ages.

Frank ordered us coffees, while we sat down. I simply death-glared dad; he ignored my gaze, instead fiddling with a serviette. Frank came over with out coffees, and sat down.

"Spill," I demanded, as dad took a sip of coffee.

"The coffee?" Frank giggled.

"What bomb are you going to drop on my now?" I hissed, ignoring Frank's stupid question. I was _not_ in the mood for jokes.

"If you're going to be a bitch about it, I'll just say it." Dad shrugged, deciding to play my game.

"Go on – I dare you!" I snarled at dad.

"I'm sending you to public school." Dad said simply. My jaw dropped.

"You're a motherfucking douche bag!" I growled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Frank wondered.

"Away from you assholes. Just go burn in hell." I marched away, coffee in hand.

I was a little way down the street, when dad caught up to me.

"Jadis! I'm your legal guardian – your parent! – and I refuse to be spoken to like that!" he told me sternly. Then he continued, a little gentler, "I understand this is all very hard for you, but I need to work, Lindsey needs to work and you need to go to school. It was all fine when your mother was able to teach you, but clearly she can't anymore. So you have to go to school, and I didn't want to send you to a bitchy, private school. You will start class next week. End of conversation, Jadis Way."

"I won't go, dickhead!" I yelled at him.

"Jadis, shut-up this is a public place!" dad hissed through clenched teeth. "Oh, and by the way, you're grounded, Jay." Dad said, turning back to Starbucks, where Frank sat alone.

"Aw, how cute. You made a little poem. How long did _that_ take you? Or did you steal it like everything else you do? I hate you! I hate you! I can't believe I looked up to you! You're the most disgusting thing I've ever met!" I screamed, my words full of poison.

Dad kept walking away from me, back turned, never looking over his shoulder at his crying daughter.


	5. New School New Life New Jadis

**New School. New Life. New Jadis.**

_**Fuck…**_

One week later I awoke to my dad screaming my name, telling me to get up. He'd been a told fucker ever since the 'Starbucks incident'. He'd just ordered me around, stayed more or less _out_ of my way, and barely properly spoken to me. I know that I deserved it, but it was still hurting me. I hadn't meant I word I'd said that day. I loved my dad with all my heart, and now, more than ever, I wanted to go curl up in his arms. But I couldn't, because…I just couldn't. So instead, tears constantly burned in my eyes as he glowered and yelled at me. I knew Lindsey was appalled at his childish behaviour, but she was too exhausted most of the time to scold him.

Three days prior, I had attended my mother's funeral. I knew she would've preferred to have been buried in Australia, but I couldn't bear to know that she was so far away. The entire day, I'd had Helena on repeat, even though I knew she hated the song and the band. The song seemed to fit on the funeral scene, and the irony continued when it started raining as the coffin was carried to the hearse. And I decided to add to the irony, by purchasing a black and red umbrella the day before; I'd decided to bring it rain or no rain – there was rain. So after the hearse had left, I was dancing around in the rain with my umbrella, Helena blaring in my ears.

It hadn't been an open casket funeral, because my mum had cuts and bruises that would never heal. So all I could do was place the white roses and Aussie flag on her coffin. I'd been trying so hard not to cry, but it was so difficult. So once I started dancing in the rain, and began to let the tears escape slowly. It started to rain heavier, so I took my iPod out, gave it to Mikey, and started singing the song. I practically screamed the lyrics as loud as I could, while I danced around in front of the church.

A few passersby stopped and stared at the strange girl, crying and screaming and dancing in the rain, with a group of musicians and artists sitting on the stairs behind her.

Everyone had come out to pay their last respects to my mum, even though none of them really knew her. No-one in Australia had made it out – not that anyone in Australia really cared – but we had received a few notes saying sorry and crap.

I rolled out of bed, when dad practically broke my door down screaming, "Jadis! Get your lazy arse out of bed! You've got fucking school!"

I gave him the finger, and wandered into the kitchen for breakfast.

I had a bowl of cereal, and a coffee. Then cleaned my dishes, and put them away. I headed back to my room, and got dressed. I put on the bitchingest thing I could: black skinnys, purple Converse with skulls, a black tank with a silver image, black hoodie, and hobo gloves. I straightened my, now black, hair, and put a purple, bow-clip in it. Around my neck I hung my guitar pic, on a chain. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner, touching it up with a little bit of purple eyeliner. I put black shadow on my lids, to fill it in, and then did my lash tips in a dark purple. I nodded at myself in the mirror, hoping that my dark appearance would either shock or annoy someone.

This preparation took me almost two hours, but I _really_ couldn't care less if I was late.

I grabbed my messenger bag, and inside I put my notebooks, pencil case, and all the other things I needed – including my asthma inhaler!

I walked back into the entry hall and called out, "Where the fuck is this hell-hole?"

"I'll drop you," dad mumbled, suddenly appearing from behind a wall. I grabbed my leather jacket, just in case I got cold, and followed dad out to the car – tiny piece of crap.

He pulled out of the driveway in his comically small car, and started speeding down the streets. It was quite a cold day, and amazingly, there was a bit of ice on the road.

As we drove, dad kept flicking disgusted looks at me. Either he was appalled at my wardrobe, or pissed at my behaviour. Either way, I didn't know.

Finally I'd had enough of his irritating silence, and horrid looks, and snapped, "Got a problem?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"What the fuck is it then?" I snapped again.

"You're going to get labeled immediately as an 'emo' if you turn up to school like that." He told me nonchalantly.

"Your point is…?" I was being really bitchy, but he was being an asshole too!

"It's your funeral," he mumbled.

"Fuck off, dickhead! No-one asked your opinion on my outfit." I growled. He hadn't meant to, but he'd struck a chord when he said 'funeral.' My mother's funeral was still very fresh in my mind.

"Jadis! Do not talk to me that way! I demand some level of respect from you! I am your father!" Gerard scolded.

"You were drunk one night in Vegas. I'm your accident – a mistake! – _not_ your daughter,"

"I regret getting drunk that night, because I can't remember how it felt." - I shuddered with disgust – "I mean…never mind. I never regret that you're my daughter, Jadis. I wouldn't trade you in for anything! I may not have _intended_ to create an angel that night, but it doesn't mean I don't want you. Jay, I wouldn't go on if I didn't have you."

"That's exactly why, for the last fourteen years of my life, you never even called me. You sent me a card on my birthday! I never even knew who you were! And now I do, and I wish I didn't."

"You don't mean that," dad whispered sadly.

"Don't I? How would you know? You barely know who I am!"

"Jadis, just shut-up," dad murmured, barely audibly. His voice was thick with sorrow, and I knew that I'd really upset him. I felt terrible. I knew something was wrong with me. This wasn't who I was! I wasn't a total, disrespectful bitch! I loved my dad and everything he stood for. Why was I so mad at him?

Dad parked the car in the school parking lot and got out. I just sat there. I don't know why, it just seemed right.

Dad eventually came over to my side, and opened the door.

"Are you going to get out?" he asked, quite politely.

"Do I have to?" I questioned.

"Yes. Now get out," dad demanded.

"But I don't want to," I protested.

"But you're going to have to," He was starting to treat me like a two year old; I could tell.

I didn't move.

"Jadis, get your fucking ass out of the car right now!" he hissed.

"No," I replied simply.

"Jadis, what has gotten into you? I can barely see my daughter anymore." He said, sadder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

I stepped out of the car, and gave him a hug.

"I really am sorry. I guess you're just my easy target, for me to take out all my grief on." I mumbled into his shoulder. He put his arms around me, and gave me a tight squeeze.

"I am _not_ your target," dad said sternly, but I could here the undercurrent of humour in his voice. "I know you're upset, just try to release it in a more creative way, hey? Otherwise everyone will think you're a spoilt little bitch."

I sighed. Stepping back, I knew he was right.

"Could you get a canvas for me? I'll do a painting this afternoon."

"That sounds good. Where are all your paints and things?"

"At the apartment," I said slowly. "I haven't been back to get my things. I don't want to. So many happy memories haunt those sad corridors." I looked into dad's chocolate, hazel eyes. "Could you go there and get my things today? Please? I really don't want to do it! Take Mikey, he knows where most of my stuff is. Please, daddy? I really can't go back there."

Dad sighed.

"Alright, Jay; but only because I think you need an outlet, and going to that apartment would _not_ help much."

"Agreed,"

I grabbed my messenger bag out of the car, and followed dad to the main office. I was really nervous about starting at a new school, halfway through the year. And it couldn't help that I was the daughter of Gerard Way.

We entered the office, and a short, plump lady behind the front desk looked at us. Her eyes lit up when she saw us.

"Ah, Mr. Way, I'm so glad they we may be of service to you today." She said – very corny if you ask me.

"Thanks," dad muttered, distracted. I think he was having second thoughts about sending me to a public school. "What do I need to do to get her started?" he asked the woman, indicating to me.

"You need to fill out a little paperwork, and she needs to do a little paperwork too." The lady spoke as if I wasn't even in the same room.

"You know I can hear you; I'm standing right here." The bitchyness was coming out again. Dad kicked me, but the lady couldn't see because of the desk. She ignored my comment, and gave us what we needed to fill out. Dad had the medical certificate and stuff, and I had timetable things.

I'd already come late – I think I'd arrived about thirty-five minutes after class started – and once we'd finally finished the forms, class had already been in session for an hour. Apparently it was second period. I didn't really understand the schooling system in America; it was so different to what I was used to back home, in Australia.

I said goodbye to dad in the office. He said he would've taken me to my class, but that would've been disastrous. So instead, the desk lady took me. The second dad was out of sight, I felt totally alone. This was something that I had to do without him, and it was going to be hard.

The lady turned down corridors and hallways; went up and down stairs. I just tried to keep up, not get lost, and figure out a way to get out. It seemed like quite a claustrophobic place, being all closed in. It was weird.

She finally stopped at a classroom. She handed me a slip and said something about lockers, a map and having to get something signed. I was too petrified to really listen. Once she thought I'd absorbed it all, she knocked once, and opened the door.

"Hello, Ms. Preele," the male teacher said.

"Good morning, Mr. Brand," she replied.

"Who is this?" Mr. Brand asked.

"This is Jadis Way. She's a new student." Ms. Preele replied.

"Ah, I see! Come in, Jadis, and take a seat." The young teacher smiled warmly at me, and beckoned me in. I look around frantically, laying my eyes on Ms. Preele. She encouraged me inside.

I stepped into the classroom cautiously, and a soft murmur broke out through the students.

"Yes, there's a new girl. Is there something wrong with that?" Mr. Brand asked his class, making them all shush suddenly.

"She has her slip and everything," Ms. Preele was saying, "I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome." Ms. Preele then left, closing the door and locking me in with them.

"Can I see your slip, Jadis?" Mr. Brand asked me. I looked at the bunch of stuff Ms. Preele had given me outside. There was a small slip amongst it. I handed it to him, and he signed it off dutifully.

"Now, Jadis, I know you're probably going to hate me for this, but would you please tell the class a little about yourself? I'd like them to connect with you a little."

I nodded slowly. I was so overwhelmed. I didn't even know what fucking class I was in! My eyes quickly flittered to the board; English.

"Umm," I moved so that everyone could see me a little better. "I'm Jadis Way. I'm from Australia." I looked to Mr. Brand for help. I had no idea what he wanted me to say!

"How about I let the students ask you about things that they want to know about you?" Mr. Brand suggested.

I just nodded in reply.

Mr. Brand gestured for the class to go ahead. About all of their hands shot up. I looked to the teacher again, and he picked one of the students.

"Why did you come to America?" a nerdy guy with a pimple face asked.

"Oh, because I came to meet my dad," I said. I didn't even know if I was allowed to tell anyone that I was related to Gerard Way. Mr. Brand pointed at another student.

"Why didn't you know your dad?" a timid looking girl asked.

"Um, because he couldn't hang around when I was born, and last year he decided it was time we met. So he came to my house, and then I flew to Jersey with him." I summarized.

"Why are you in LA, then?" another girl asked, sitting further back.

"Because my dad lives here now; I only went to Jersey because that's where he was born, and my grandparents are there."

"Are you _the_ Jadis Way? The one related to _the_ rockstar Gerard Way, of My Chemical Romance?" an emo-ish looking girl asked me. She was sitting in the back corner, and I hadn't noticed her before she'd spoken. Her question made my freeze.

_Fuck!_ I kept thinking.


	6. The Moment In Which You Wish It Ended

**The Moment In Which You **_**Wish**_** The World Would End**

"Oh shut-up, Bess! As if," a jock sneered.

"Why don't you go slit your wrists?" another joked.

"That is quite enough!" Mr. Brand cut in. "Jason, Nathaniel, I'll see you after school."

"What?!" the two jocks said in synchronization. I took a moment to wonder how long it had taken them to get that right. Then I looked at them, and couldn't help but giggle a little at their fish-like expressions.

"You didn't answer the question," the emo girl – Bess – mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Does it really matter who my dad is?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"So, he is?" she pressed.

"No!" I lied, flustered.

"You're lying," she pushed.

"Yes! Wait-what?! No! Leave me alone!" I yelled. I hid my face in my hands, feeling so confused.

"Ok," I heard Mr. Brand say. No doubt he was staring at me weirdly – just like the rest of the class, I'm sure. "Jadis, would you please take a seat?"

I snapped my arm to my side, and moved to the only empty seat in the room, without looking up. Unfortunately, the only empty seat was in front of that Bess girl – fabulous.

I sat down, and got a notebook out. I quickly copied down what was on the board, and waited for Mr. Brand to continue the lesson. Everyone was staring at me, and it was starting to become beyond awkward. Instead of staring back at them, I leant over into my bag, and got my glasses out. My old ones had broken a few months ago, from Ray accidentally sitting on them. So, for my fifteenth birthday – in November – Mikey had gotten the lenses in his old glasses refitted with my lenses. But, having Mikey Fuckin' Way's glasses, while sitting in front of an MCR fan, couldn't be a good thing.

I heard Bess gasp behind me. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. Would the girl get over it already? I had no problem with people thinking they knew who I really was – which they kinda did – as long as they didn't start stalking me or anything. Then again, if people started stalking me, maybe dad would realize it was stupid sending me to a public school.

I sighed aloud, attracting some strange glares from the surrounding students. Jee-zus! Would they get a life? I almost decided to write, 'Fuck off; I'm new!' on my forehead, but then decided there wouldn't be enough room.

Mr. Brand finally restarted the less. I rolled my eyes thinking, _He's definitely not my favourite teacher._

The end of the period finally rolled round, and I was finally allowed to escape the horrid room. The moment the bell rang, I rushed into the hallway, and checked my timetable. I had music next, which was a total score, but the only problem was, I had no idea where to find the room. Sure, my sense of direction was good, but this place was claustrophobic and HUGE! I looked at my map for about five minutes, before realizing I had no idea where I even was. I gave up on the map, and just started to wander the halls, in the hope I might find my class – fat chance.

The halls were soon empty of all students, and I knew that I was supposed to be in class already. At least I was _trying_ to find my classroom, and wasn't just huddled up somewhere, purposely wagging.

"You there! Do you have a hall pass?" someone yelled at me from behind. I spun around, and saw an older looking teacher, with grey hair, and daggy glasses.

"A what?!" I replied, having no fucking idea what that was.

"A hall pass – the thing that says you're allowed to be wandering the halls aimlessly." He replied, monotonously.

"You can get those?" I asked in mock surprise.

He rolled his eyes and snapped, "You can if you have a legitimate reason to be out of class. Now where are you supposed to be?"

"Um," I looked at my timetable to remember the room number. "Room 74; I've got music."

"74 is on the other side of the school! What are you doing here?" he fumed.

"Um, looking for it?" I was afraid he was going to scream at me. I was so sick and tired of people screaming at me!

"Are you being stupid with me?" He was definitely border line screaming at me.

"No! I swear! It's my first day, and I'm totally lost! I'm from Australia, so I'm extra lost! Please don't yell at me!" I said in a quick burst.

"Now now, dear," he said more tenderly. He closed most of the distance between us – I think it was so I would be quieter. "I can take you to your classroom." He then added sternly, "Just so long as I don't find you in the halls everyday."

"You won't; I swear! As soon as I get the hang of this place; which shouldn't take too long – I've got a good sense of direction." I assured him.

"That's good. So how long have you been in America?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Um, about…it's nearly a year soon. I came to Jersey around March/April. Then it was in like July that I moved to LA with my mum and dad." I told him. "Mum used to home school me," I explained, "and that was good. But she died about two weeks ago, so now I have to try surviving in this place." I laughed humourlessly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, shocked – no doubt – at how I'd just dropped that bomb on him. That was actually my plan. Tell him my mum had died, and hopefully he'd shut-up.

"Can I ask a question?" I spoke suddenly and accidentally. I'd been really curious about something, but hadn't wanted this bloke to start talking to me again. I was _not_ in the mood for chit chat.

"Sure," he replied.

"Are there really 74 rooms in this place?"

"And the rest," he laughed.

I cussed under my breath, so that he couldn't hear.

"I'm starting to feel as lost as a straight boy at shoe sale." I muttered.

The teacher laughed.

"Here's your classroom; have fun in music." He then left me to enter another classroom – or death cell as I preferred – by myself.

I eased the door open. Inside another 25 pairs of eyes stared at me like I had two heads.

"Can I help you?" a middle-aged, dark-blond woman asked me, heatedly.

"Um, I think I'm in this class." I mumbled.

"Let me see your timetable," she demanded, holding her hand out. I handed her my timetable quickly, hoping she wouldn't be too irate about my late appearance. She nodded curtly, and handed it back to me with a grunt. "Got a slip?" I quickly handed her the slip, and she signed it. If there was one thing that was scary in this world, it was her! "Take a seat," she grunted again.

I sat down in a seat near the back again. Sitting in the back made it harder for people to stare at me at least.

The female teacher – whose name was Mrs. Lea I picked up – started lecturing everyone about pre-learnt theory things with the music. It was all stuff I'd already taught myself, so I tuned out, and doodled in my notebook.

"Jadis!" Mrs. Lea snapped. I shot my head up to look at her.

"Yeah?" I wondered what I'd done.

"Are you paying attention?" she demanded. What was wrong with this woman? I quickly glanced at the board; blues scales – BORING!

"I taught myself all this two years ago," I told her.

"Oh, really? Well seeing as you know everything, would you like to teach the class then?" My 'Bitch Alert' senses were tingling.

"I never said I knew _every_thing. Just that I knew this. It's not hard anyway, once you know the formula." I went back to doodling in my notebook.

"You arrive in my class late, and then you tell me you're too smart for this class." She started ranting.

"One, I was late because this is my first day in this building, and I don't know my way around. And two, I never said I was too smart for this class, just that I've already learnt it."

I swear she started to turn purple.

"Principal's office!" she screeched.

I took my time putting my books and things back into my bag, then went up to her desk, pulled my map out and politely asked, "Could you please direct me there?"

Steam almost came out of her ears, and I tried my hardest not to smirk. I could hear a few kids behind me didn't have so much luck. She jabbed her finger at the map a few times, and I got the general idea of where it was.

"Thank-you," I said, smiling at her, and left the classroom. "Bitch," I added, once outside.

I found the principal's office no sweat. He let me in straight away.

"Why are you here, Jadis?" the principal asked me, interrogatively. He mustn't have been happy with having to talk to me on my first day.

"Because Mrs. Lea kicked me out of class," I shrugged.

"And why was that?" he asked again.

"Because she thought I was being a know-it-all butt." I replied.

"Were you acting like one?"

"No, sir! I just wasn't very interested, because I'd already learnt those things two years prior. It's very boring to have to sit in a class and re-learn things you already know. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I understand. So how do we fix this problem?" His sudden move to my side shocked me a bit. Why was he seeing all this from my perspective? I thought it was his job to take the teacher's side!

"Could I maybe join a more advanced music class? One with more prac involved?" I wondered.

"There's one opening in a senior music class at this time, but the only problem is, do you think you'll be able to catch up?"

"What are they learning?"

"Advanced theory of pop music,"

"Sounds straight forward enough. Almost all of my living family is in the music industry anyway, so I think I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Alright then. Your new class is in room 12." He told me. He dismissed then just as the bell rang, signalling lunch.

I walked out of the office, unable to quite comprehend what had just happened. Maybe it was just me, but that had been way too easy!


	7. Friends Will Be Friends

**Friends Will Be Friends**

_**That's School For You**_

I had no idea where the cafeteria (?) was, so I just followed the masses of other students, hoping they would lead me there. Dad had given me some green paper that morning, which must've been that strange American 'money', which I don't think I will ever get the hang of. Anyway, I think I had about $20; bring on the shit food!

I took one look at the crap they were selling, and nearly puked. I don't even think it was food! I grabbed an apple – couldn't believe they even had apples – and went outside.

_Memo to myself: Pack own lunch!_

All the friendship groups were together, and all of the stereotype groups were too. I didn't feel like socializing, so I found a shady tree, and sat down there. Quickly, I finished my apple and discarded the core. I think I still had about another thirty minutes at that point. Searching through my bag, I found my black notebook, with my songs in it. If I couldn't have music in class time, I'd have it now.

"I thought you'd be there forever. Why'd you leave me? Don't you care?" I sung aloud, testing a few lyrics. "That's total shit," I mumbled to myself, hearing the cheesy-sounding crap.

"Hi," a girl greeted me shyly. Looking up, I saw the girl – Brooke? Belle? – from English this morning.

"Hi," I muttered, returning my gaze to my notebook.

"What are you writing?" This girl clearly wasn't planning on leaving me alone anytime soon.

Sighing, I closed my book, and put it in my bag. "Nothing,"

"Sorry about English this morning. I don't often think about what I'm going to say before I say it." She blurted out.

"Don't worry about it…Betty?" I couldn't remember her name!

"I'm Bess, and you're Jadis, right?" She held her hand out for me to shake. I ignored it.

"Yeah," I looked at her a bit, and took in her appearance. She had white-blond hair, pale skin (how anyone could stay pale in California eluded me), was a little bit plumper than me, and kinda on the short side. I didn't think Frank would be much taller than her, though. She was wearing red skinny jeans, a black shirt with red print, and a black and gray striped hoodie. She had on black and white Converse, and a black ribbon tied around her knee, along with grey hobo gloves, and black eye make up.

"Look," I said, "if you want an autograph or something, fuck off. I don't want to be bugged right now." I dismissed her. She looked upset. I sighed again. "Who do you usually sit with?" I asked.

"No-one; I'm a loner," she replied quietly.

"Sit down," I groaned. I knew I was going to regret it in the long run, but what the hey? A little company couldn't hurt too much.

Once I'd gotten Bess talking, she didn't shut-up. I was grateful for it though, it meant she couldn't interrogate me, and risk my exposure.

Lunch was pretty much hell, but I'd expected it to be. There were gay jocks everywhere, and they couldn't help but comment every time they saw me. It seemed that gossip and rumours spread through this school like a bushfire in the wind.

Lunch _finally_ ended. Bess and I had Study Hall together, so she showed me the way to the room. She told me the teacher was really nice, and didn't really care what we did. I guess it was a bit of a score, but so far the day had been incredibly boring. English had been lame and a total embarrassment; Music sucked because I'd already learnt all of that, and I got sent to the principal; even lunch was lame, because I had to sit there being talked _at_ by this random emo chick!

To top it all off, there were so many rumours and stories going around about me!

"…she's been put up for adoption because her rockstar parents don't want her anymore…"

"…she got kicked out of her old school, and no-one else in Australia wanted her, so she came here…"

"…she's a spoilt brat…"

"…her parents are dead…"

"…she cuts herself…"

"…she lies about her family…"

Honestly people! Get a fucking life!

I sat down in Study Hall. It went for an hour and a half. A fucking hour and a half of pure boredom!

I pulled my phone out, and started texting Bob and Mikey, hoping they would reply. They usually did, and I missed being able to talk to them all the time. I'd been sulking in my room so much; I hadn't really had a chance to talk to them properly since Christmas.

_Reply from Bobbert:_

_Go on Twitter!!_

_Reply from Milkey F. Way:_

_Do as Bob says!_

I went on to my phone internet, and got onto my Twitter account.

_BlueJay: mikeyway bobbryar hey guys. im stuck in study hell! its sooo boring _

_*rolls eyes*_

_mikeyway: BlueJay bobbryar dont you mean study HALL?_

_BlueJay: mikeyway bobbryar no study hell. its crap. why am I here again?_

_bobbryar: BlueJay mikeyway because you had a series of unfortunate events_

_BlueJay: bobbryar mikeyway hah hah. thats possibly the worst joke ive heard in ages!_

_mikeyway: BlueJay bobbryar don't pick on him Jay he cant help but act like his father_

_bobbryar: mikeyway BlueJay MIKEY WAY! YOU'RE SKATING ON THIN ICE!_

_BlueJay: mikeyway bobbryar where are you two anyway?_

_mikeyway: BlueJay bobbryar studio_

_BlueJay: mikeyway bobbryar aww! I wanted to come with you!_

_bobbryar: BlueJay mikeyway you should no you don't mess with g! he can be evil!_

_gerardway: mikeyway BlueJay bobbryar you no I can read this to_

_BlueJay: gerardway mikeyway bobbryar er…these are not the droids you seek!_

_gerardway: BlueJay mikeyway bobbryar shouldn't you be working? ALL of you?_

_bobbryar: gerardway BlueJay mikeyway haha star wars FTW!_

_raytoro: gerardway BlueJay mikeyway bobbryar frankiero Frankie! theyre having a party without us!_

_frankiero: raytoro BlueJay mikeyway gerardway bobbryar noooooooo! bitches! why wasnt I invited?_

_BlueJay: frankiero raytoro gerardway mikeyway bobbryar because your a super mario now Frankie_

_frankiero: BlueJay mikeyway raytoro gerardway bobbryar something wrong with super mario these days?_

_bobbryar: frankiero gerardway mikeyway BlueJay raytoro there is when hes our rhythm guitarist!_

_frankiero: bobbryar gerardway mikeyway BlueJay raytoro fuck off!_

_raytoro: frankiero BlueJay bobbryar gerardway mikeyway I have to agree w/ Jay frank, you look like mario. _

_frankiero: raytoro BlueJay mikeyway bobbryar gerardway noooooooo…where'd the brothers go?_

_BlueJay: frankiero raytoro mikeyway bobbryar gerardway arent you guys all in the same place anyway?_

_bobbryar: BlueJay frankiero raytoro mikeyway gerardway maybe…_

_gerardway: bobbryar BlueJay mikeyway frankiero raytoro jay, get back to work! guys, we need to keep recording otherwise we'll have a rampage on out hands!_

_BlueJay: gerardway mikeyway bobbryar frankiero raytoro ok. see you later xxx_

I put my phone away, and tried to find something else I could do to entertain

myself. That had taken a grand TEN minutes. Great, only eighty more to go.

I pulled out my English book, and started doing the homework. But it only took me twenty minutes. I still had an hour to waste! I don't think that the education board of America could've invented a more useless period! What was I supposed to do?

My phone bleeped then, as if on queue. Flipping it open I read the message.

_Txt msg from Hailzz:_

_Hey, girl! I miss you loads! Thought you'd like to know, I'm coming to LA during the Christmas holz. Hope 2 c you soon. xx Hailz_

Hailey was coming! Yes! Excitement ran through my body. I hadn't seen Hailey for almost a year now, and I really missed her. And I could finally talk to someone my own age! Bonus!!

The rest of the day was oh so boring. Once I _finally_ escaped Study Hell – as I now decided to call it – I had to go to Maths, Biology and PE. Can you say 'long-winded and deadly-boring?'

Mikey picked my up after school, because apparently dad was too busy looking at new cars. When he told me this, I'd groaned and flopped in beside him. Mikey didn't seem too pleased with his brother's decision either, but he didn't actually _say_ anything.

"So how was your day at school," Mikey asked, politely.

"Deadly boring; didn't you get that much from the twittering?" I replied, exhausted. The day had seriously worn me out.

"A little; Gerard wasn't too happy about that, and I think Frank's a bit self-conscious now, because he thinks he looks like Super Mario."

"But he _does_ look like Super Mario! Haven't you noticed?"

"Yes," Mikey mumbled low, before laughing.

"My friend, Hailey, is coming to LA soon." I told him, knowing I had to.

"Oh," he responded, blankly.

"She doesn't know about any of this, but she loves MCR. I'm a bit worried,"

"You should be."

"But I really need someone to talk to, and she's my _best_ friends; my only friend,"

"I understand, Jadis. I'm not Gerard; I understand you need to talk to someone your own age."

"Could you please talk to dad about it? For me? He won't listen to me at the moment! He hates me at the moment. Please Uncle Mikey? Please?"

"Ok! Ok! Stop begging! I'll talk to him tonight."


	8. Life's A Bitch

_**I owe you all another chapter. It's written on paper, but I just need to type it up. It should be up by the end of this week at the latest…actually, I'll probably have it up by tomorrow :D Thank you for reading and reviewing!! I hope you're all enjoying it so far. The plot is about to thicken :D **_

_**Who else agrees it was time for Gerard to have his say? *raises hand. no-one else does* oh…anyway, you're stuck with it now *pokes tongue***_

'_**Affirmation'**_

_**~Mikey (a.k.a Aliane)**_

**Life's A Bitch**

_**That's sexist…**_

**Gerard**

When I'd arrived home that afternoon, then sun was already threatening to sink below the horizon. I'd been feeling terrible about not picking Jay up from school. I was a despicable excuse for a father. Frank and Mikey seemed to be fathering her more than I was. I knew that Ray, Bob, Mikey, Frank and everyone else could understand that I was busy – writing and recording the new album, trying to buy a new car, writing new comics, caring for my pregnant wife, keeping up to date with the world. But I knew, all too well, that from Jay's point of view, it seemed as though I didn't have time to love her.

"Jadis," I called out, entering through the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lindsey shouted from the living room. I hurried into the room, holding Jay's art things.

"I'm so sorry!" I was saying as I entered the room.

"'Bout time you showed your ruddy face around here," Jadis growled. She was sitting on the floor, in front of Lindsey who was positioned on the couch.

"Gerard, we need to talk," Lindsey said, giving me a look which said 'Don't give me your bullshit!'

My eyes flitted to Jay, and she looked away from me.

"Jadis," I put her retrieved belongings down and moved to give her a hug, but she crawled away. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I believe you don't know what you got until it says goodbye." Jadis sung quietly. I took a seat on the couch next to Lindsey.

"So does everyone hate me now?" I asked gloomily, to nobody in particular.

"I don't know about everyone else," Jadis said, "but I sure as hell do."

"Jay," Lindsey scolded, "that's not very nice."

"The truth hurts; it's a bitch." Jay mumbled. She looked down while she spoke, and continuously fiddled with her shirt hem.

Lindsey was about to say something else, when I cut her off.

"She's right," I said, making Jadis look away from her hem, and to me. I looked straight into her big, beautiful eyes. "The truth hurts and life's a bitch-"

"That's a sexist comment," Lindsey cut in.

"No it's not," I objected.

"It is! Can you call a guy a bitch?" she protested – always the feminist.

"Yes! Especially a gay guy," I told her.

"Like yourself?" Jay snickered. I glared at her for a second, then brought my attention back to Lindsey.

"Gerard, what is the definition of a bitch?" Lindsey wondered, knowing she was in the home run.

"A female dog," I sighed.

"Exactly! It's a sexist comment." She seemed proud. I couldn't even believe I'd just had that argument with her!

"As I was saying," I turned back to Jay. "You have every right to hate me, Jadis. God! Half the time _I_ hate me! But you need to eventually forgive."

Jadis gave me an apologetic look, making me smile.

"You wanted to do a painting?" I asked her.

"I still do," she told me," but I still need to tell you something; well, ask you something…sorta."

"Yes," I was a little worried by her tone.

She looked to Lindsey, and Lindsey gave her an encouraging gesture.

"Mikey said he'd talk to you, but Lindsey thinks it'll be better for me to ask you personally; also I need to get this off my chest!"

I signalled for her to continue. Millions of possible outcomes ran through my mind – the majority ending badly.

"My friend, Hailey, is coming to LA during her Christmas school holidays." Jadis blurted out quickly; I wasn't even certain that was what she'd said, but I assumed as much.

Jadis stared at me. Her eyes were full of fear. I quickly relaxed my composition.

"Jadis needs someone she can talk to," Lindsey explained, also noticing Jay's fear no doubt. "Someone she can trust. Someone around her age. Someone she can relate to. She needs a friend, honey."

I sighed. I knew she was right.

"Tell me about Hailey," I said to Jadis, smiling.

"Is that a yes?" Jadis asked for clarification.

"That's a yes," I grinned.

"Thank-you, daddy!" she squealed, launching herself off the ground and into my arms.

"Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" I wondered.

"How can I hate you?" She gave me a squeeze, then released.

"Oh, there's a few ways," Lindsey smirked.

"I love you too, honey." I leant in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Aww," Jadis cooed. Lindsey and I stared at her. "Sorry," she blushed. "I guess it's not normal for me to find my dad and my step-mum kissing cute, but you are really adorable together." She grinned awkwardly. "Please stop staring,"

Lindsey laughed. "You're right; it _is _weird that you think we're cute. It is _also_ weird that you think about me as your step-mum."

"But you _are_!" Jadis insisted.

"I know, but I didn't think you thought of it like that; it's strange."

"Make you feel old?" I said, poking her in the side.

"Hey, don't do that!" she squealed, wriggling.

"Why not?" I poked her again.

"You might hurt the baby!"

"Sure," I grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her back.

"Should I go?" Jadis asked.

"That's up to you, dearest." I replied, looking at Lindsey. I pulled Lindsey further along the couch, and put her on my lap.

"I really think I ought to be going now," Jadis stood up.

"You're frightening her away!" Lindsey punched me playfully in the shoulder. "You big bully,"

"You like it," I smiled, kissing her.

"Where can I paint?" Jadis cried, panic clear in her voice.

"It doesn't matter to me, so long as you don't ruin anything." I murmured, rubbing my nose with Lindsey's.

"Ok, bye!" Jadis dove to grab her stuff, then sprinted out of the room.

"You scared her away," Lindsey sighed.

"Is that a problem?" I queried, pecking her lips.

"I suppose not,"

"Good," I started to kiss her lips, and she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck. She knotted her fingers through my hair, and I pulled her closer. We were both locked in this kiss. It was long, sexy, passionate, thrilling. Bothe of us were having a lot of fun, until I opened my eyes briefly, and saw Frank chuckling, while he leant on the opposite wall. I broke the kiss, and sat Lindsey back on the couch.

"Don't mind me," He motioned for us to continue.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I yelled.

Lindsey giggled.

"Jadis let me in," He shrugged.

"And what the fuck do you want?"

"Just checking that you hadn't murdered your daughter,"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Frank shrugged again. "Just a thought. Anyway, I'm bored shitless, do you think Jay would want to jam? Ray's busy with Christa, and I can't find Mikey. Plus, Bob's being a hermit, and refusing to leave his room. You also seem quite busy," Frank chuckled at the last part.

I glared at him. "Ask her yourself," I told him, shaking a hand at him to make him leave.

Frank didn't budge.

"Ugh! What do you want Frank?" I groaned.

Frank walked toward me.

"What do you want?" I said again, this time with more anger.

"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger on my lips. Lindsey stared at him like he was insane. I looked down at his finger, then into his eyes in question.

"What are you doing?" Lindsey asked quietly.

"Something that should've been done a while ago," Frank said low, and sexy. He leant in close to me, and stopped. He gave me a moment to breathe in his scent, and try to figure out what he was going to do. Then he removed his finger and quickly replaced it with his lips; his delicious, soft, tender, perfect lips. I closed my eyes, but snapped them open again when I registered laughter in the room. Frank pulled away from me, also laughing. I looked around, and saw Jadis, Mikey, Bob, Ray and Jamia all bent over cacking themselves.

"What the fuck was that?" I said slowly, a little out of breath.

"A harmless dare," Ray told me.

"Harmless?! I nearly changed my sexuality then!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! What about me?" Lindsey objected.

"I still love you, hon." I leant over and kissed her cheek.

"But I still turn him on," Frank joked.

"You know it," I mumbled.

"You _let_ him do this?" Lindsey was asking Jamia.

"I didn't just let him, I dared him!" Jamia laughed harder. Lindsey shook her head, smiling.

"Why the hell are you guys all here anyway?" I asked them all, trying to make them shut-up.

"We came over to see if you wanted to practice and write a little, but Jadis hushed us in before you could hear us." Bob explained.

"Then we decided to have a little fun because everything had been so depressing lately." Ray continued.

"And I actually came to talk to Lindsey because it's so boring at the hotel when Frank goes out." Jamia added.

"I see," I murmured. "And all this turned into Frank kissing me?"

They all nodded, giggling.

"Why?" I asked simply.

Mikey produced a camera from behind his back.

"_America's Funniest Home Videos_," Jadis laughed.

"Or we can just put in on youtube," Bob said.

"Either way," Mikey giggled, "people will know!"

"Not if I break the camera!" I leapt off the couch, and ran after Mikey.

"Run run run as fast as you can! You can't catch me! I'm Mikey, the man!" Mikey squealed running down the halls.

"Shut-up you irritating thing!" I yelled after him.

"Stop chasing your brother!" Ray scolded, as I nearly ran into him.

"But he has embarrassing footage of me!" I whined.

"No," Ray insisted, mocking sincerity. We both started laughing, and let Mikey get away.

"Fine," I sighed. "I guess the world will just have to endure that weak moment of Frerard-ness. That is what they call it, right? Frerard?" I asked Ray.

"Yeah, I think so."

We both walked back into the lounge.

"You wanted to practice and compose?" I asked the guys.

"Sure did!" Mikey said from behind me, he'd discarded the camera, and had a big grin pasted on his face.

"I know you've down something that I'm sure I won't approve of, but right now, I couldn't care less." I told Mikey. "Let's play!"

The guys and I went down to the basement, and got right into work, with a little noogy-ing along the way.


	9. End Then Leave Them Somewhere Dangerous

**And Leave Them Somewhere Dangerous**

_**Surprise!**_

**Jadis**

I waited at the airport impatiently. Hailey's flight had landed half an hour ago, and she was still nowhere to be seen.

Currently, I stood alone in the gigantic building. Dad had insisted that one of the boys come with me. Lindsey protested greatly, saying he was being a sexist pig and such (I think, by now, everyone had figured she was hormonal). Dad argued it was for my safety, so Lindsey eventually gave in.

I'd explained to dad that Hailey was a bit of a 'Chemhead'. That news had freaked him out a bit, but he'd certainly relaxed when I'd added she was nowhere near as bad as I was. Either way though, we'd figured that she'd easily recognize Gee (because he talks out of the right side of his mouth, and he's the lead singer), Frank (because he was so short, and currently looked like Super Mario) and Ray (because of his funny 'fro', and distinguishing facial features). That had left us with Mikey and Bob. I knew for a fact, though, that Mikey was one of her favourites in the band. We crossed his name off, and were left with Bob. This was perfect, because Hailey had never shown much interest in Bob. This realization made me wonder: why are the drummers, on majority, ignored? Bob was an awesome guy; you just had to know him a little.

So I was at the airport with Bob, but he was momentarily away, getting coffee – hanging around Gerard and Mikey Way tends to get you addicted to the stuff.

I was still alone, when Hailey finally appeared.

"Hailey!" I shouted waving my hands and jumping around like an idiot. She spotted me, and came directly over.

"Jadis! I've missed you so much!" she squealed. We hugged each other, and jumped up and down like retards for about five minutes. Finally we separated, and Hailey asked me, "Where's your dad?"

"He's at the house," I shrugged. "It's been too long!" I engulfed her in another tight hug.

"So, this is Hailey?" Bob commented from behind me. I turned around and he gave me a coffee. I sipped longingly at it. I murmured to him my thanks.

"The one and only," Hailey smiled, and extended a hand. "Who might you be?"

Bob shook her hand and replied, "I'm Robert; a family friend."

"Yeah," I giggled a little at Bob calling himself Robert; it didn't suit him at all. "Good ole' Robert; he's practically family," I gave him a little hug. This was possibly the happiest I'd felt in a while.

"It's nice to meet you." Hailey beamed. Ok, that was almost _too_ polite if you asked me. "Not meaning to be rude or anything," Hailey turned to face me, "but where is this supposed father of yours?"

"We're meeting him soon, Hailz! Don't worry!" I laughed. She was really eager to meet dad, little did she know who he was.

Hailey got her bags, and we all got into Bob's big car. Relief washed throughout my body like a crashing wave, as we drove. Sitting in silence for a few moments just allowed everything to sink in.

_She doesn't know that I'm Jadis _Way._ She doesn't know about Gerard, yet. Thank God she relies mostly on me for MCR gossip. She hasn't even recognized Bob!_

These thoughts and more kept rushing though my mind. It was as if there was a Formula 1 race in my head.

"So, it's a bit colder here then in Australia, yeah?" Bob wondered, during the drive from the airport. I could see he was trying to make conversation.

"Do _not_ tell me you are honestly talking about the weather!" I groaned. Hailey laughed from the backseat.

"What? It's not like you were even _trying_ to make conversation!" Bob defended. Hailey laughed harder. She was strange like that; she'd laugh at virtually anything. At least she had a nice laugh. Hailey's laugh always seemed to lighten the mood, and make you want to laugh as well.

"What's she laughing at?" Bob asked me. The look on his puzzled face told me he was worried she was laughing at him.

"Sorry," Hailey giggled, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"It's Hailey," I said simply.

Bob stared at me, then realized that that was my explanation.

"And…?" he prodded for more information.

"She laughs at almost anything." I elaborated.

"Hey," Hailey interjected, managing to cease her laughter for about two seconds. "That's not true," she managed to say before she started laughing again.

I gave her a look that said 'You're joking, right?'

"Prove it," she challenged, finally managing to stop laughing.

"Ok," I agreed. I turned around in my seat so that I was fully facing her. I stared into her eyes until I knew I had her borderline laughter, then I said, in complete seriousness, "Dixie Diarrhoea," And with that, I had her. She tried to hold her giggles back, but resistance was futile. It wasn't long before she started laughing, but very reluctantly.

Bob also chuckled.

"That was foul play!" Hailey protested weakly.

"Fine! Yellow!" I said quickly. Hailey laughed even harder.

"Ok, ok! I laugh at practically anything! You've proved your point! Now shut-up; my stomach hurts!" Hailey took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"And we're here," Bob told us, pulling up in front of the house.

"Now, wasn't that more interesting than the weather?" I asked Bob, a hint of sarcasm coating my words, as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Know-it-all. Help your friend!" Bob rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Hailey and I walked around to the boot. She had one suitcase – which I took – a backpack and her laptop – which Hailey took. Bob guided us inside.

Once we entered through the front door, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"This place is like a cemetery; did somebody die?" Hailey joked. I simply looked at her, and she realized, too late, that it was one of the worst things she could've said.

"Yeah, Hailz; my mum," I told her coldly. She already knew, though – she was one of the ones who had sent me something by mail.

"Sorry," Hailey mumbled.

Actually, the house _was_ abnormally quiet. I knew that that was what we'd planned, but, all the same, it was eerie.

"Bob," I hissed, "do we have to do this?"

"Yes," Bob hissed back.

"Is there something wrong?" Hailey asked.

"Um, sure," I replied, totally distracted. Hailey knew something was going on, but she let the matter rest for the time being.

"Jay, show Hailey her room; I'll go find Ge- your dad." Bob quickly left to find dad. I could tell that if he'd hung around any longer, he would've said more than he was supposed to. He was like the Hagrid of the band.

Hailey followed me into the room I'd been sleeping in. The day before, Mikey had helped dad and me move an extra bed into the room.

Hailey had told me, over the phone that her parents – who were literally rolling in money – had enrolled her at the same school as me, and she would be attending for about a month.

_Of course,_ I'd thought when she'd told me. _Only Hailey would _want_ to go to school during the school holidays._

"What's with all the angst? This should be a party!" Hailey squealed, and gave me a hug.

"I missed you, Hailey. Possibly too much," I sighed.

She released me, and looked at my face with suspicion.

"What?" I asked, overdramatically.

"That's what I want to know!" Hailey laughed. "What's going on? Am I going to meet your mysterious dad or not?"

"You've really lost touch with the latest My Chem news without me, haven't you?"

"What's that got to do with your dad?"

"If you'd kept up to date, you'd know."

"If, if, if! You sound like Jimmy Urine!"

"I do not! Take that back!"

"No!" Hailey refused simply.

"Jimmy won't be happy!" I giggled, tackling Hailey to the ground.

"How would you know?" she laughed, thrashing about beneath me.

"Wow, you're really out of touch!" I exclaimed, getting off her.

"Can you just tell me what is going on?! The suspense is murdering me!"

"I'll _show _you, but you need to promise me two things." – Hailey nodded enthusiastically – "One, what I'm going to show you, is something I don't want _everyone_ at my school to know about. It needs to be kept very secret; the longer its secret the better. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can, Jay! I'd never betray you! Especially when you are being so hospitable to me," Hailey assured me.

"Ok, good. Two, brace yourself and don't hate me."

Hailey's face became contorted with confusion, but before I allowed her to say anything, I grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the living room. Hailey froze and Gerard Way beamed back.


	10. Just When You Think Everything's Fine

**Just when you think everything's going back to normal…**

_**Fucking Gerard Way rains on your parade**_

"Hailey, this is my dad, Gerard Way. Dad, this is my friend, Hailey." I did the introductions, like a good girl.

Hailey just stood there, staring open-mouthed at Gerard. It didn't seem to bother dad too much though. He got up of the couch, and walked over to Hailey.

"It's nice to meet you, Hailey." Dad greeted her, offering her his hand to shake.

Hailey looked down at his hand, and just stared at it while it stayed in midair.

After five minutes of her just staring, I took her hand, and placed it in dad's. She instantly started shaking it up and down slowly. Then she looked at dad's face again.

Another few minutes passed, and Hailey was still, slowly shaking dad's hand. Once again, I took Hailey's hand, and put it at her side this time. It seemed that my usually smart friend was a little star struck

"Hailey, speak!" I commanded.

"H-h-h-hi," Hailey managed weakly. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"Who made a gay baby?" Mikey joked, entering the room.

_Idiot, _I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. _You were supposed to be here about ten minutes ago! Ever heard of a watch? _

"Mikey Fuckin' Way!" Hailey suddenly screamed, pointing at him.

"Really? I didn't know who I was!" Mikey said sarcastically.

"Mikey," dad warned him.

"No, really! This morning I woke up and said, 'I'm going to be Freddy Mercury today!'"

"You're gay?" I smiled.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Mikey blushed, realizing, too late, that he'd just totally lost control of the situation.

"Now now, little brother! Don't deny it. I always knew you were special." Dad also had a little dig.

"You can talk," Mikey sneered.

I looked to Hailey as she suddenly grabbed my arm. All of the colour in her face had faded, and she looked almost ghostly.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, worried.

"I'm not ok-" but she didn't finish. Instead, she dropped to the ground.

"I promise," I finished for her. She had fainted, just like she'd promised.

I remember last year, Hailey and I had been discussing hanging around a venue of one of MCR's concerts, and trying to meet them. We had both made our decisions on what we would do if we met our favourites in the band. Mikey was Hailey's favourite, and she had promised me that she would faint. She had also added that she would pray that Mikey would be the one leaning over her as she came to.

It appears she kept her promise, though. She had fainted. Right there. In front of Gerard and Mikey Way. The two brothers that she loved.

"Holy shit! Is she ok?!" Mikey came over and knelt down next to me. I had crouched at Hailey's side, fanning her a little while I waited for her to wake up.

"She'll be fine. She promised she'd faint if she ever met you or something." I shrugged.

"Mikey! Naughty boy! Making girls faint like that!" dad scolded him.

"Ah, fuck off," Mikey shooed Gerard away with his hand.

"Hailey," I cooed, as her eyelids twitched a little bit. "Hailey? Can you hear me?" I cooed again.

Hailey groaned and wriggled a little. "Was I dreaming, Jadis? Or am I going insane? You can't really have _them_ in your lounge." Hailey mumbled, not daring to open her eyes yet.

I whispered to Mikey to tell her to open her eyes.

"Hailey, open up your eyes," Mikey told her. Hailey's eyes flicked open instantly.

"Scheisse," Hailey breathed.

"Come on, Hailz. Up you get," I gave her a hand up, and let her lean against me. Dad helped me navigate her into the kitchen and onto a stool. The second that Hailey sat down, she put her elbows on the bench, and leant her head into her hands.

"Jadis, tell me I'm dreamin'!" Hailey's voice was shaky as she quoted the old Aussie movie.

"Hailz- Dad!" I was going to comfort her, when dad pinched her shoulder.

"Ow!" Hailey sat up suddenly and rubbed her shoulder to try and ease the prick.

"Dad, what'd you do that for?" I scolded him, pushing him away with my hip.

"Well, whenever I meet _anyone_ they don't believe that they're awake, so I always end up pinching people. It really gets kind of tiring." Dad faked a yawn.

"Oh, poor you," I glared at him. He glared back. Hailey watched us glare at each other. Mikey yawned, and busied himself studying the magnets on the fridge.

"Hello! Glare fest!" Frank's voice rang out from the door. Dad broke away and looked at his mate.

"Oh yeah! I won!" I cheered, punching the air with my fists.

"It wasn't a competition," dad objected, turning back to me.

"Oh, it _so_ was." I smiled.

"Hey, Frank. You were either supposed to be here ten minutes ago, or not at all." Mikey flicked his ear.

"Hey!" He slapped Mikey's arm. "Sor-ry! The traffic was a nightmare!"

"Excuses, excuses! Franklin, you should know better than to constantly make excuses! There is no excuse for not being on time!" I scolded him.

"Don't call me Franklin," he told me.

"Now now, Franklin, don't sound so angry! Someone might think you're an ass." I poked around a bit more, wanting to irritate him.

Frank smiled sardonically at me. "Anyone want a doughnut?" he asked, producing a packet of warm doughnuts.

"This is why you're fat," Mikey smirked, poking Frank in the side. He was the closest to Frank, and he was the one in most danger.

"What the fuck? You douche!" Frank dropped the doughnuts on the kitchen counter, then jumped at Mikey. Mikey pranced over to the other side of the room, behind Hailey's chair, looking very gay. Frank started at him again. I stuck my foot out, and Frank fell to the ground.

"Ow! Fuck! Jadis, what'd you do that for?" Frank yelled from the floor.

"I'm sorry; it was strictly for amusement purposes." I glanced at Hailey. She was staring at me like I was insane, but I guess she still thought these guys were Gods. I used to think that. Now they were my mates that I could punch around…well, not really, but I did anyway.

"Well haha!" Frank growled sarcastically. I jumped off my seat, and crouched down next to him.

"It's ok, Franklin. I always knew that you would fall for me." I kissed the top of his head, just to piss him off a little more.

"Shut-up you fucking stupid bitch!" he spat at me. Maybe I'd pissed Frank off a little too much…

All the same, his words slashed through me. I'd only been messing around, but he seemed to really mean what he said.

"Ok, Frank. I'm sorry. I was just joking around." I stood up, and walking out to the entrance hall, tears burning in my eyes. I took my coat off the hook, and slid it on.

"Jadis," dad scurried into the hall.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled at him.

"Jadis, that's not like you! Why are you being so cruel?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" I yelled. I pulled my boots on my feet.

"Jadis! You are being very rude! You have a guest! She is in a foreign country; just had a hell of a shock and her friend is being a bitch! Get your lazy ass back in there and apologise! I also suggest you go for a walk and cool the fuck down!" dad demanded.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Actually, I am until you turn twenty-one. Now do as I say!"

"Fucker," I hissed as I shoved past him, back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Frankie, sorry. Get better. Hailey, let's go." I said poisonously and dismissively as I walked over to Hailey, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Jadis," she started but I didn't let her finish.

"Do you have a jacket?"

"Er…yes."

"Go get it."

She ran off and returned a few minutes later with her favourite black jacket, covered with pictures of little cakes.

"Let's go," I walked outside, still not letting all the emotions, that wanted too much to take over, out of there little prison. I was not going to give in that easily. It would take a lot more than-

Ah, shit. I started to sob quietly, staring at the ground.

"Jay, are you okay?" Hailey asked, trying to get me to look at her. I continued to stubbornly stare at my feet.

"No, Hailey, I'm not okay. I promise," I replied.

"Does that usually happen?"

I guessed she meant what had happened inside – me being 'Worlds Biggest Bitch' to Frank.

"Ever since Christmas," I smiled sadly. "I just keep getting bitchier and bitchier! I hate myself for it, though. Bloody hell!" I sat down in the middle of the sidewalk. It didn't really matter though, no-one was out.

"Is there a park or something nearby?" Hailey offered me her hand.

"Yeah. Follow me," I sighed, taking her hand.

We walked down a few narrow roads, weaving between buildings, and we walked in silence.

Once we'd arrived at the park, I quickly occupied one of the two swings on the set.

"So what's going on? This isn't the Jadis who left me in Australia."

"_She_ died along with her mum."

"Jadis, that's not true! Tell me your troubles." Hailey sat down in the other swing, and it was just like when Dean had died.

"I've fucked up," I cried, hiding my face.

"How so?"

"Frank is like my big brother! He's so nice to me! I just physically hurt him, and I have no idea why." Tears started to slowly leak out of my eyes again, reinstating the dried trails on my cheeks. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, and chucked it in the sand near Hailey's feet.

"Jay, I think you're just grieving. Losing a parent is never easy."

"How would you know?" I snarled, spinning my swing around so my back was to her.

"What's the name of this park?"

"I don't actually know; I call it Swing Central."

"Ok,"

"Why did you- HAILEY!" I turned around and saw Hailey clutching my phone. I leapt from my swing, and tackled her into the sand. "Gimmie my phone back!"

"You threw it at me!"

"Who'd you text?"

"I _think_ it was…your _dad_…that feels so strange to say." Hailey shrugged.

"I thought you wanted to help me feel better! Not sabotage me with my own family." I slapped my phone out of her hand, and it bounced off one of the metal swing supports.

"Jadis, stop being a selfish bitch and get your fucking arse off me!"

"You don't understand! No-one understands me! You don't know what it's like to have your life torn up and splattered everywhere. You've got a perfect life, don't you? Don't try to tell me you understand." I pegged Hailey's arms down.

"Jadis, no-one has a perfect life, that's a fact. Stop thinking everything has to be about you! It doesn't! Now get the hell off me!"

"No! You listen to me! Stop pretending you understand! No-one knows what its like-" I stopped yelling like fucker at Hailey then, and screamed. Someone had wrapped their arms around my waist, and was pulling me off her. They put me down, and I turned around.

"I know what it's like, Jadis, and you're being ridiculous." Dad said calmly. He held me gaze steadily, as a glared at him.

"Mr. Perfect-Timing, you're not wanted here." I turned, and sat back down on my swing.

"Jadis, he's right, you're being over the top with all this." Hailey commented. That was the last thing I needed; Hailey taking my dad's side.

"Shut-up, no-on asked your opinion!" I growled, lunging for her again. This time she moved out of the way, and I fell into the sand. I rolled onto my back, and sat up, glaring at the two of them.

"Come on, Jay. It's cold and windy and I think we should all just go somewhere warm to talk." Dad suggested, offering me a hand up.

I swiped at his hand, and got up on my own. Quickly, I flashed Hailey a death glare.

"Don't blame her," dad sighed.

"But-!"

"Jay, she did the right thing. Thank-you, Hailey." Dad gave her one of his baby-toothed smiles. This slight and thought-nothing-of gesture, made Hailey catch a bad case of the giggles. And I thought she was getting used to him!

"Hailey," I snapped my fingers. "Are you going to do this every time you're spoken to by him?"

"Still here," Dad waved his hand to make sure I could see him.

"That's nice. Why _are_ you here?" There was a hint of poison to my words.

"Jadis I'm worried about you." Dad said sternly.

"Sure you are," I gave him a sardonic smile.

"You have no idea how much I want to slap some sense into you right now!" dad growled at me through gritted teeth.

"Then why don't you? I've been hurt so much this year already, I'm sure I won't even feel it!"

"I'm not going to hurt you Jadis. Listen to me," Dad grabbed my face, and forced me to look him in the eyes. "You will go to school five days a week for the entire school day. You will do the work you are told to do. And on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, you will go to a psychiatrist to help you move on with your life. You _will_ do these things, because if you don't, I will take away all your music. Everything,"

"You dickhead," I hissed.

"You need to learn a lesson, Jadis, and it seems that this is the only way to get things through to you. Maybe, once this is all over, you'll understand that you do _not_ hurt family or friends."

"At least now I know where my loyalties lie, and it's not with either of you." I jerked my head out of dad's grasp, turned around, and marched home with tears burning paths on my cheeks.


	11. Wild Ride

**Wild ride…**

…_**Costs a fortune**_

**Jadis**

There was a cool wind blowing around my hair as I curled up on the bus stop bench. This was stupid; I couldn't run away from home, plus I felt terrible for having ditched Hailey and left her with Bob. Regardless of how much I seemed to despise my father, and once-idol, I knew that I needed to go back to him. At least he did care about me…I suppose.

But could he really blame me for all the confusion that was in my head at the moment? Every thought I had would be contradicted by another! And when it came down to it, one thought kept repeating and winning every contradictory battle: I'm useless, alone and selfish.

"Hello, you've reached the Way residence. Please leave a message and we'll try to return your call as soon as possible." Lindsey and Gerard's cheery voices on the machine chimed through the payphone receiver into my ear.

"Dad, I'm sorry. But will you please pick up? If you don't…if you don't help me, I'm afraid I might do something stupid. I-I-" I hung up the phone, and left the booth – it smelt like a urinal anyway. I needed to get away – now!

I re-entered the booth, and tried calling Frank in Jersey, but then remembered he was away and hung up again. I left messages on Bob and Mikey's machines as well. I finally got Ray to answer, but when he did, I couldn't speak.

I continued roaming around LA at night, receiving catcalls, and forcing myself not to do anything stupid. I ended up downtown, where the hookers and dealers roamed. With me I had $250; enough for a fix or a cheap gun. Could I get up the guts? Would I really do this, even _after_ everything my dad had been through?

_Forget it, Jadis! You need to learn your own lessons…and get away from this present._

_Yes, just one fix won't hurt…and if I'm lucky I'll get booked and everyone will- Oh God, I'm becoming an attention whore_.

_Oh, who gives a fuck? I need to get away! I can't deal with this! _

_My head is going to split!_

_You're better than this, Jay. _

_No, I'm not! _

_Yes, you-_

_Shut-up! You're not my father._

"Hey, you look like you need some relief." The sleazy dealer said.

"You're telling me? What have you got?" I replied.

We were standing in an alley way, just out of the view from the main street. Police sirens were constant here, but I'd managed to block them out now.

"Coke, weed, heroin, the usual mixes,"

"I just want to get a high; gimme the coke. One ounce,"

"$200,"

We swapped our goods and departed from one another.

I found another little spot, hidden, out of the way, and I took the drugs. I'd never been high before, and it was so strange. My memory from the time is fragmented. What I mostly remember is being very alert to every part of my body, and feeling powerful.

So powerful, in fact, that I decided to jump in front of a police car…and take the two (huge) cops on. I threw fairly good punches at them too! I broke both their noses and gave one a black eye. But, of course, they quickly overpowered me, and I was getting cuffed and shoved into the back of their car.

After an hour of them trying to get my personal details, down at the station, I passed out, my body not being used to the drugs.

When I woke up, dad was sitting opposite me, bars in between. He looked like a total mess.

"Dad?" I tried to sit up, but my head spun. "Fuck," I muttered to myself, lying down again.

"Jadis?" Dad leapt to his feet.

A cop, upon hearing dad say my name, came to dad's side. He opened my cell door for him, and stood by as dad came over to me.

"Jadis, why did you do this?" Dad almost cried, as he hugged me ridiculously tight.

"Because I wanted to escape- didn't you get my message? I told you I needed you to stop me from doing something stupid! But when I decided to trust you and ask you to help me and I called out to you – you weren't there."

"Jadis, I'm sorry, we were at the hospital – Lindsey wasn't feeling great, and I got nervous."

"Of course, I'm second string again."

"Jadis, this is no way to get my attention!"

"Why did you come?" I sat up then, ignoring how the room spun this time.

"Because I love you, Jadis,"

I slapped him across the face. "That's bull! Nobody loves me!"

He retaliated by pinning my shoulders against the wall. "Don't you dare hit me, young lady!" He yelled at me, spitting in my face. "I'm sick of you thinking you can get away with everything! You're not the only person in my life, Jadis. You're not the only thing I have to worry about. I have another child coming, another record to write, another comic to write, meetings to attend. Don't you dare think for one minute that I'm _trying_ to ignore your, but life is hectic. I have work. I have a wife. I have friends and family. So do you, Jadis, but I'm not 15 anymore. I can't just blow everything off!"

"Why do you even bother with me?"

"I don't even know sometimes. But then I remind myself – I wouldn't be alive today if everyone had given up on me. So I'm not going to give up on you, Jadis. Never!"

"Can I get that in writing?"

Dad shook me, hurting my back as it jolted against the wall.

"I'm sorry! Ok? Can we get out of here now?"

Dad sighed. "Ok," He looked toward the cop at the cell gate.

"She owes $100 for the possession of illicit substances; $50 for assaulting an officer; $25 for jaywalking."

Dad growled, but followed the officer to pay my bail and sign me out – being a minor had it's benefits sometimes.

"Good job, Jadis! Good job! Just when everyone's on edge with you, send them over." I punched the wall – bad idea; a spasm of pain went up to my elbow. "Ah! You're a genius too!"

Dad came back, cop in tow, in about ten minutes.

"Can I go yet?" I asked, rather rudely.

"You can, but you'll back here pretty soon if you keep that attitude up." Officer Smartass replied.

"Don't worry, she'll learn her lesson at home," Dad told him, not taking his off me. He was shooting daggers into me; no-one needs their parent to look at them like that.

The drive home was…painful. I'd never had such an awkward silence with my dad. We usually at least had something pleasant to chat about on the drive. Dad broke the ice when we were still 20 minutes from home.

"Jadis, why did you do that?"

"What's the problem?"

"Jadis, I don't want you making stupid mistakes and killing yourself!"

"I'm not gonna die, dad, it was only a bit of coke."

Dad pulled the car over then, fuming. "Jadis Lee Way! 'A bit of coke,' nearly killed me! I'm not going to-"

"Dad, I'm not you! I'm not stupid,"

"If you're so smart, then why did I just have to bail you out of jail? Jadis, this isn't how you were raised! What would your mother say?"

"My mother's dead! Besides, you hardly cared about me when you knocked her up. It's only because you wanted more attention from the press! You're such an attention whore!"

"Jadis, what's happened to you? I know I've asked you before, but…I just don't understand why you've changed so much; how you've changed so much."

"You don't get it, do you? The only person who ever really cared about me – the only person who honestly loved and understood me – is dead! Sure, she had her faults – especially about you and the way you screwed her around – but she actually understood me and cared for me and I could talk to her! I can't talk to you; you don't know me! No-one knows me!" I started to cry. I'd never really even told myself this. It was just pouring out, and I couldn't stop it.

"Jadis, I'm…sorry…I didn't know…" Dad was at a loss of words – I didn't blame him either, I'd just confessed all my troubles to him – troubles I didn't even know I had! What was the poor guy supposed to do?

"Jadis, talk to me; I'll listen. I promise you, from now on, you can tell me anything. I want to know you, Jay; you just have to let me in." He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! I just- it- everything was – is – squashing me. I wanted to get away – I need to get away." I took a deep, shuddering breath, as I always do after I cry.

"It's ok, Jay. Everything will be fine from now on," He brought me into his chest, and hugged me tightly.

"Do you promise, dad?"

"Definitely, Jay. You need to always remember, no matter how busy I am, even when there's another kid for me to love, that you're my favourite girl, Jay. You're my best girl, right from the start."

"I love you, dad,"

"I love you, too, Jay,"

**A/N**

**That's all folks. **

**That's the end to the Jadis Lee Way series. I hope you liked it…**

**Yes, I know this is quite an open ending, and quite an abrupt one too. **

**Sorry it took so long to get up. **

**Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this series/story and supported me! **

**So long, and goodnight ;) **


End file.
